Simulating wave propagation in viscoelastic media has practical applications in many fields, including ultrasound elastography (e.g., shearwave dispersion unitrasound vibrometry (“SDUV”)), magnetic resonance elastography (“MRE”), geophysics, and applied mechanics. As it relates to ultrasound elastography, simulating wave propagation in viscoelastic media can be useful for designing ultrasound probes, designing tissue mimicking phantoms, and for testing the accuracy of data processing methods.
Wave propagation methods are often computationally expensive; thus, there is a need for providing an efficient solver for simulating viscoelastic wave propagation.